


Lets Run Away Together

by esmeblaise



Series: Lets Run Away And Find A FamILY [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit was burned as a child, Dee and Remus watch scooby doo together, Emile and Remy are ten, Emile is Logan and Pattons kid, I know these tags look bad but pretty much everything happened in the past, Implied past drug overdose, It is heavily implied Remus is mentally disabled, Kids being oblivious to whats going on in the bad part of town, M/M, Mostly he was worried about his kids, Patton is not unsympathic but he is kind of a jerk to Dee, References to Child Abuse, Remus innuendos around children, Remus ran away when he was little, Remy is Roman and Virgils kid, Remy is named after Remus, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, The dark sides have a dark past but nothing graphic happens, There is one moment when Remus gets creepy around the kids but its just him talking, Too be honest their ship is currently "best friends who cuddle and cant be apart", Virgil used to live on the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: After hearing his parents fight Remy is convinced they're going to get a divorce and he'll never see Emile again. So the two ten year olds pack their bags and decide to live with Remy's estranged Uncle's. Unfortunately this leaves Remus in the position of taking care of his nephew and not accidentally killing him (Or getting himself killed by some pissed of parents)Most of this fic is Deceit and Remus babysitting while the kids parents freak out for two hours





	Lets Run Away Together

“B-but Remy, I don’ wanna’ leave home!”

Remy stood from where he was packing and sighed before turning and taking his best friends hands, “I know Ems, I know. Neither do I. But if my dads really do getta’ divorve than we’re never gonna see each other again!”

Emile quickly shook his head, tears already starting to form, “You- you don’ know that Remy! They- Papa would never allow that!”

Remy immediately pulled the other boy in and started to pet his hair, “We can’t take that chance Ems. You remember what happened to Sally Hemsworth don’t you? She moved all the way across the country with ‘er mum and is only allowed ta’ see ‘er da on christmas.”

Emile shook harder and Remy started making shushing sounds to calm his cries, “I can’t live without you Ems, I can barely get through a school day if yer not there. We have to leave, so we can be together.”

Remy pulled back enough to wipe away his best friend’s tears, “Ya understand?”

Emile nodded sadly, clutching Remy’s jacket tightly “Yeah, I understand… But,” He looked up, a new fear in his eyes, “Wh-where are we gonna go? We’re lil kids Remy we can’t live by ourselves!”

Remy hushed him again before leading his friend by the hand to grab their bags, “We can go to my uncles place. He won’t mind, he always likes seeing me and Dad’ll never think to look there. He doesn’t even know I know Uncles address.”

Emile tilted his head worriedly, “But Remy, we’re only allowed around your uncle with supervision. Dad said to never be around him alone”

Remy scoffed, “Our dads have never liked uncle, but he doesn’t hurt anyone, he just says weird stuff. Uncle Dee said its cause he has a brain sickness that doesn’ let him control what he says, not ‘cause he’s crazy.” Remy turned with a smile, backpack slung over a shoulder and hand gripped tightly in Emiles, “Besides, we won’ be alone. We’ll have each other.”

  
  


Finding their uncle’s apartment wasn’t that hard.

They simply had to find a cab that was willing to take two ten year olds too the dodgiest part of town (easier than they thought it would be) pay the driver with their allowance money, and using the address Remy had looked up on his dad’s phone, locate the correct apartment.

The building was old and falling apart, covered in dirt and trash, and Remy and Emile could hear weird noises coming from inside. Outside was filled with sirens and loud bangs, and there were a lot of homeless people sleeping on the ground.

Emile frowned as they passed one of them, an old man shivering as he clutched an empty bottle, “I wish we had enough money to help him…”

Remy frowned and tugged Emile closer, “Come on Ems, Uncle’s on the second floor.”

Remy carefully checked each number they passed, keeping a tight grip on Emile’s hand and pulling him whenever his friend stopped.

“Remy that woman sounds in trouble, should we call the police?”

“I'm sure someone else already did Ems, anyways, we’re here.”

Remy looked up at the old wooden door covered in different locks, a once golden “2” glinting under the grime. 

Emile curled closer into his friend, “You sure…? It looks a lil’ scary ...”

Remy quickly double and triple checked the number he had scribbled onto his hand, sure enough a matching “2” was written in ink.

“Positive. Come on, let’s knock. Uncle should be home, dad says he works at home as a writer.”

Emile’s eyes lit up, “Really? You think he’ll let me read it?”

Remy shrugged, “I dunno, dad never let me.”

The knocks echoed through the hallway, a soft consistent sound that was met with thunderous footsteps from behind the door and a loud arway of cursing that made Emile cover his ears and Remy pull his friend in close.

“Motherf-GODSHIT- Rent isnt due another -FUCKER- week you goddamn di-” 

The door swung open with a bang and the two children were greeted with a man that looked like Roman had decided to become part racoon.

The man stared at the two children standing below him before crouching down and squinting as if trying to see them properly, “Lil Remus…? That you?”

Remy smiled, letting the tension out of his body and removing a hand from Emil’s shoulder to lift his shades, “Hey Uncle. Nice to see you again.”

Remus grinned, wild and manic, but somehow still kind before darting forward and lifting his nephew into the air, “Lil Remus! It’s been so long! RoRo didn’t say he was coming! Heh  _ coming _ \- What are you doing here?! And-!” Remus paused, light flickering out of his eyes for a second as he looked around, “Where- Wheres Roro?” Remus frowned and set Remy on the ground with a frown, “My brother… He’s not here?” 

Remy took a step back, pulling Emile’s hand back into his own, “Dad… Pops wants a divorce.”

Remus took in the backpacks and tear stained faces with a sigh before gesturing behind him, “Come on, I’m gonna be in so much trouble for letting you in but I think even Virge would agree its better than leaving you out here.”

Remy and Emile followed Remus to the couch, an old worn out piece of furniture with takeout boxes scattered around it. The man gestured for them to sit down before rummaging through a box next to a cracked staticky tv.

“Can’t show that, can’t show that, Pat would fuckin  _ kill me _ if I showed that, ooh I should watch this later, uh, can kids watch rated R movies? I always forget… Oh- wait this is perfect!”

Remus spun around with a flourish and presented a copy of the live action Scooby Doo movie.

“I got this for Dee a while ago! Kids watch scooby doo right?”

Emile nodded with a smile, already looking more comfortable, “I love scooby doo! I like any cartoon! I’ve never seen the people version though!”

Remus let out a grateful sigh, and popped the movie in “Great! Well you kids watch this and I’m just gonna call up Dee. If the tv stops working, give it a couple kicks and it should come back on.” 

Emile waited until the two boys could hear frantic shouting from the other room before turning to Remy, “Your uncle isn’t as bad as Papa said he’d be. I mean he’s lil loud and he says a lotta naughty words but he turned on scooby doo for us.”

Remy smiled, he knew the movie choice would be the thing to win Emile over, “Yeah he’s funny. I mean sometimes he says real creepy stuff but he’s never done anything mean to me.”

Emile snuggled into his friend’s chest, hugging him tightly, “Still… I don’t think we can stay here Remy. You’re uncle doesn’t seem to be able to take care of himself much less us.”

Remy sighed and stroked Emile’s hair, “I know. But it’s our only option right now. And who knows, maybe my Dad’s will calm down and stay together, they usually do. We just need to stay here till we can go back home.”

Remus walked back into the room with a groan and flopped onto the other end of the couch, “Kay I called up Deedee and he’s on his way. When he gets here, he'll be able to make a plan so you don’t die under my watch. God knows if I tried to feed you I’d accidentally give you bleach or somethin.” Remus cracked an eye open critically at them, “BTW are you two hungry? Children need food right? I don’t have much but I think I have some cheese that isn’t _ too _ moldy.”

Emile immediately shook his head with a nervous giggle, “No its okay sir! We ate before we left!”

Remus let out a harsh cackle, “ _ Sir!  _ Never been called  _ that _ before! If you weren’t so nice lookin I’d think you were tryn ta mock me!” Suddenly the man's eyes popped open and he leaned in close, eyes still wide and something sour on his breath, “You  _ aren’t _ tryin to mock me  _ are you?  _ Cause I’ve met plenty of people who look nice on the outside and are rotten on the inside. Like an apple. A moldy gross rotten apple all pretty and shiny until you bite into it and everything goes  _ squish. With worms and maggots and you get sick from food poisoning so you puke everywhere until youRE DYING IN A PUDDLE OF YOURE OWN VO-” _

“Remus.”

The man sat up with a jerk, breathing heavy and smile plastered on his face, “Double Dee! When did you get here? You sneaky snake you I didn’t hear you slither in! Hey how about tonight you  _ slither into something else? _ ”

Dee gave a light smile as he kneeled in front of Remy’s uncle, gently placing a gloved hand on his face, “You’re doing it again dear. Take a deep breath okay?”

Dee turned to the two boys on the other end of the couch, and sighed at the sight of them curled into each other protectively.

“Im sorry he scared you. Usually he takes his medicine before visits but he wasn’t able to with me gone.”

The man turned backed to Remus and extended his hand, a single pill resting in his palm, “Swallow it. No spitting it back out.”

Remus giggled as he reached out, “That’s the same thing you said last night.” After a quick gulp the other man stuck out his tongue, “Thee, Ah thwalloed ih all.”

Dee smirked and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “There’s children present Remus.”

Remus smiled back, already calmer, “Never too early to learn in my opinion.”

Dee laughed lightly before sitting between his boyfriend and the children, “Alright… It’s time to figure out what to do with you.”

Remy shivered slightly at the man’s tone. He sounded like Logan when he was solving a particularly difficult math problem.

“We’re not going back.” Remy stubbornly declared, if you call our dad’s we’ll just run away again!”

Dee leaned back against the couch with a hum, “And why did you run in the first place?”

It was Emile who spoke up this time, “Remys dads were fighting, louder than we’ve ever heard, Papa had to take us out of the house. And then Uncle Virgil came in looking real angry and said he was gonna divorce Uncle Roman!” Emiles eyes filled with tears, “If-if Rems dads get divorced Remy will move across the country and I’ll never see him again!”

Dee gave out a long groan and rubbed his scar, “Those dumbasses. How are they allowed to raise children?”

Dee opened his eyes and turned back to the children in question, “Listen, I know your dad doesn’t like to talk about us but we’ve known him just as long as they’ve known each other. Longer in fact.”

Remy blinked, “I thought uncle ran away from home when he was lil?”

Dee smiled sadly, “I was talking about Virgil.”

Remy immediately sat up, “You knew my dad?!” 

Dee frowned and he looked away as Remus gently hugged him, “He really doesn’t talk about us does he...?”

Dee turned back with a sigh, “Usually I'd let Virge tell you himself, but I don’t think he ever will. Yes I knew Virgil. Remus, Virge, and I raised each other on the streets. Then one day in high school he met  _ Patton. _ ”

Emile looked up, “Papa?”

Dee jerked out of his memory and continued, “Yeah… Pat was nice, real nice. He took Virge in and introduced him to Logan and Roman.”

Remy nodded, he had heard this part of the story.

“But Virge decided that he was done with us. To be honest, I don’t blame him. We weren't-  _ aren't _ the best influence.”

Dee smiled bitterly.

“Then one day Remus and I decided to check on Virge, try and get him to hang out with us again, and… _ god _ we were terrible. But we showed up and the first this Remus does is hit Roman with his car.”

“You tried to  _ kill  _ dad?!”

Remus smiled sheepishly, “It was an accident! Mostly! Kind of… Listen I was even more messed up back then. I did a ton of drugs and was constantly drinking, not to mention I wasn't on any medication for my mental shit.”

Dee sighed, “It was chaos. Patton and Logan were the only ones who knew he used to hang out with us, so when Roman woke up he was pissed no one told him. Patton said it wasn’t his place to tell, Logan said he had figured it out on his own, and Virge was pissed that Roman thought it was any of his business. That was the loudest I have ever heard Virgil, fighting with Roman in a hospital bed with a concussion. I thought they were going to kill each other.”

Remy shuddered, he had seen his parents fight but it was usually passive aggressive barbs and the silent treatment. Screaming matches were usually between Logan and Roman.

“What... what happened?” Emile asked hesitantly.

Dee smirked and turned to the man sitting next to him who was practically vibrating out suspense, “You wanna tell them?”

_ “I TOLD THEM TO JUST FUCK ALREADY!!!”  _

Dee laughed as Remus fell off the couch from cackling, “Yep there were, Virgil and Roman at each other's throats when my  _ darling _ Remus here decided to break the tension by stating the obvious.”

“Whaaaaaaaaat? Im honest!” Remus giggled from the floor.

“And it’s what I love about you.”

“Aaaaaaaaaw you _ luuuuuuuuuuv meeeeee~! _ ” Remus crooned, placing his head in his boyfriend's lap.

Dee gently stroked his hair and turned back to the children next to him, “Remy, you’re parents aren’t going to break up. Trust me, I’ve known  _ both _ of them long enough to know they fight like this when they just need a good fuck. And after two hours of looking for the two of you, I think they’re going to just be happy to see you again. Now how about we call up your dad’s and you  _ don’t _ tell Patton and Virgil that we waited this long to inform them your safe.”

_ “If they trusted us more they would have been here an hour and a half ago…”  _ Remus muttered from his place in Dee’s lap, but he got up anyways and left to grab his boyfriend’s phone.

Dee sighed, “He’s still upset he doesn’t get to see you more. He thought Roman naming you after him meant you’re dad’s wanted to make amends.”

Remy looked at his backpack, “ _ Remus Prince”  _ scribbled on the tag, “Logan said my dad’s got in a huge fight when they brought me home ‘cause dad wanted to name me after uncle.”

Dee smirked, “Knowing them they probably didn’t stop until Pat told them to shut up.”

Remy smiled, remembering that part of the story as well, “Yeah but in the end Roman only agreed ‘cause he said he never would have married dad if not for his brother. I never knew what that meant before.” 

Dee turned sharply, “Virgil named-?”

“Alright Doube Dee, you’re doin the talking, don’ want my brother to think I killed off his only son.”

Dee snorted, smirk back in place, “You’re crazier than I thought if you think I’m calling anyone but The Logical Logan.”

“Meany!”

  
  


_ “I” Kiss, “Cant,” Kiss, “Believe,” Kiss, “You,” Kiss, “Ran,” Kiss, “Away!” _

“Patton calm down, your smothering them.”

“ _ Smothering!  _ Two hours Logan! And all along he was,” Patton gestured wildly to the surrounding room, “ _ Here!” _

“Wow Pat, thank you for that  _ very kind and thoughtful _ analysis of our home.” Dee said with a roll of his eyes, “And I’m  _ so glad _ you  _ appreciate  _ us looking after your children and not  _ letting them wander around the worst part of the city after dark. _ ”

Patton whirled around with a glare, hugging Emile even closer to his chest, “We shouldn’t _ have _ to thank you! It’s  _ common decency! _ Not that you’d know anything about that  _ you lying snake!”  _

“Why you-!”

“Remus.”

Remus whirled on Dee instead, “Deedee you heard what he said! Not even a thank you!”

“He’s right, he shouldn’t have to thank us. Family looks after their own.”

“Dee…”

“Uncle Dee, Uncle Remus?”

The two turned to their nephew who was clutched tightly in between his parents, both murmuring about how worried he was and pointedly not looking at their brothers. “Thanks… For telling us to go home. I don’t think we would have if you didn’t talk us out of it.” 

Dee blinked, Remus’ hand quickly grasping at his own.

“Roman,” Roman and Virgil turned to Logan who was giving them a pointed stare, “Roman, come help Patton and I take the kids to the car. They’ve had a long day.”

“What-” 

“Here.” Virgil interrupted his husband, handing his son over to his husband, “I’ll be down in a minute.”

Virgil may be closer to Patton, but he always understood Logan more.

Roman glanced at his brother before giving his husband’s hand a squeeze and heading off with Logan. After the others left Virgil turned to his old friends.

“They came straight here didn’t they?”

Dee shrugged, “I have no idea when they left.”

“Hmm.” Virgil turned and looked at Remus instead, “What did you say to them?”

Remus somehow bristled and deflated at the same time, “Look, I know you don’ like us. And you have a good reason.  _ A damn motherfuckin good reason _ . But I don’ hurt children! I barely hurt anyone anymore. Barely. Dee got me to go to a therapist and everythin’! Stayin’ off booze n’ drugs is hard but Dee’s been in charge of the meds so I don’ overdose… Again. But I’d never ever ever let Lil’ Remus and his nice friend get hurt! Honest! And you know I'm always honest!”

“Yes I do know.”

“You believe me?! I- I mean, You do?”

Virgil smirked, “I’ve known you just as long as you’ve known me Duke.”

Remus squealed and shook Dee’s shoulders, “Deedee!! Deedee!! He called me Duke! Lil Anxiety called me Duke!”

Virgil sighed, already getting a headache, “Listen, I don’t like you two being around my children, but I have a feeling Remy is just going to sneak behind my back to try and contact you if I don’t let you see him again. So I’ll make a deal. You can visit as long as you call in advance, take your medication, and have all of us present. That includes Dee, I know he’s the only one who can talk you out of a spiral. But it has to be at my house. I _ never _ want Remy or Emile anywhere near this part of town again, you hear me?”

Remy started to nod but Dee reached out and grabbed his shoulders before he could, “What about the others? What about Roman and Patton?” 

Virgil smiled, small and light but there, “Logan will help with Patton, he knows this is the only way to keep the kids safe. As for Roman, he’s the one who suggested it.”

Remus sucked in a harsh breath, “Roro wants me to visit?”

Virgil leaned against the doorframe, pulling his jacket tight, “We both do. We- I haven’t acted like it. But you guys are my family. You were there for me when no one else was. I’ve been anxious, no, I’ve been  _ paranoid _ . I’ve been terrified that Roman and the others would leave me if I was friendly towards you. But Remy leaving today, that scared me more than anything. And I when I got your call. I was  _ relieved.  _ Because I _ knew  _ you wouldn’t hurt them. You would keep them safe. Even though I hadn’t treated you like it, you still saw Remy as family. You still saw  _ me  _ as family.”

Virgil looked up, it had been a long time since the man had smudged eyeshadow under his eyes and scared others for fun, but Dee still saw that little boy sitting in an alleyway, only a few years younger than him but already covered in bruises and starving. 

And too be honest, Virgil still saw the kid with fresh burns across his face and mismatched gloves reaching out with a smile, a dirtier, bruised boy behind him in shorts despite the cold weather.

“Remy said you were the one who named him.”

Virgil snorted, quickly wiping away the forming tears, “Course he did, that lil shit, Roman put up such a fuss, didn’t stop whining till Pat told him off for waking the kids.”

“You should have fucked him, that would’a made him scream for a different reason!”  
“Remus that’s your brother you’re talking about.” Dee gently reminded him.

“I know, thats why Im saying Virge shoulda fucked him, not me.”

Im regretting this already.” Virgil muttered, shaking his head.

Dee smiled lightly, “You should go, stay any longer and they’ll think we kidnapped you.”

“The worst part is that you’re not joking.” Virgil said with a huff, remembering a time his boyfriend burst into his room carrying a katana and dead set on “rescuing” him.

“See ya Dee, bye Remus.”

“Byyyyyyyyye~”

“Goodbye Virge.”

  
  
  


“So do you want to tell us  _ why _ you thought  _ visiting Remus and Dee after dark in the worst part of town without telling us _ , was a  _ good idea _ ?”

Remy shrugged but Emile, never one to keep quiet, blurted, “Virgil said he wanted to divorce Roman so we were worried that that meant Remy was gonna move across the country and we’d never see each other again so we went to uncle Remus cause he ran away when he was lil but then uncle Dee told us that you two fighting really just means you need to fuck!”

** _“HE SAID WHAT?”_ **


End file.
